Achievment
by Queen of Golden Flames
Summary: Minor cursing. It's little ol' me sucked into the DBZ world when the pressure of realty is too much. What'll happen? I know, but you don't! Who else was dragged in? Read to find out! *Not my real name, just so you know*
1. Introduction

I felt left behind. EVERYBODY is writing fics where they end up in the DBZ world. And I've already got three fics in operation, so I figured what could one more hurt? Well, on to the disclaimer.  
  
DISclaimer- I own this not. On to the story.  
  
My life was crap today. All I felt like doing was going home and watching TV. Who could blame me? I'm a teenage girl, how could I possibly like dodge ball? I got in the door, lugging my 50-pound backpack with me. As soon as I got in the door, my mother began shouting at me about practicing piano before rhythmic gymnastics. The typical Monday. Tomorrow she'd shout about voice lessons. Then rhythmic gymnastics. Then basketball. It never ended. I'm your average over-achiever. Straight A's, perfect record, not a blemish on my face, unlike most 19 year-olds. Of course I hated this. But it wasn't like I could just quit; just solve my problems with the snap of a finger, like in animes such as Dragon Ball Z, right? At that thought, I realized I'd only slept a few hours in the past few days. I was exhausted. Too tired to even sleep. Maybe a walk would help. Not a walk to end cancer, or save a life. Just a walk, like normal people do. That's what I wanted, right? To be like everyone around me? Or should I think about that more..? All I saw was a swirling black and silver sky above and below me. What was happening? My feet left what had been the ground. All I knew was I had landed. Something felt different, but my head hurt too much to worry about it just then... 


	2. I didn't have this in my planner

Here's chapter 2, where my plot thickens a TINY bit.  
  
Disclaimer- me. Own. Don't. Get the picture?  
  
I woke up lying on a couch with a cold cloth on my head. There was a woman with shoulder length blue hair (I know it isn't that long in the Buu series, but I like it best that way!) looking down at me.  
  
"Don't know WHAT the hell those two were thinking..." She was muttering. "Oh! You're awake! Good! Uhh, I guess you might like to know what's going on?"  
  
"It'd be nice." I replied. I looked at her again and couldn't believe this. Was that Bulma Briefs? It couldn't be, that was just an anime, wasn't it? Isn't it? Then I looked down at myself. I didn't look anything like I had when I'd left the house. I was a drawing. A very good representation, the Japanese had really outdone themselves, but still a illustration. I'd begun this trip in tan pants and a black cowl neck shirt. Now I was wearing a tight blood red shirt and baggy black pants. Not my style. Not me. How could I get out of this? What was going on?  
  
"Well, there are these things called dragon balls..." Bulma had begun.  
  
"I know about that. But why am I here?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, Trunks and Goten made a wish with the dragon balls that the two most efficient overachievers would be brought here. Don't even ask me why. Trunks was trying to prove something, I guess. Because the other person brought here was my son in the future."  
  
"Well, what are Trunks and I supposed to do?"  
  
"Just hand around for a year till we can collect the dragon balls."  
  
"But just imagine how high the stack in my In-Box will be! And I have a lot of stuff besides School and my job to take care of! What am I supposed to do for a year? I'll be bored to death!" I screamed.  
  
"No wonder the dragon chose you two!" Bulma said, nodding at Trunks as he entered the room. "All you can think of is work! Well guess what? Katrina, your work is in another dimension, time is practically stopped there for you. And Trunks, your work is in the future, it doesn't exist yet! SO BOTH OF YOU CHILL!" She ordered us. Trunks and I looked at each other uncertainly, not sure how "chilling" would fit into our schedules. The fact that we didn't have one still hadn't sunk in.  
  
"Is it safe?" I asked Bulma, scared of her reply.  
  
"SAFE? It's the best thing that'll happen to you!" She practically screamed at me.  
  
"Umm, yeah...so you planned on giving us a car and cash at some point, right?" Trunks stated more than asked.  
  
"Of course! Only $1000 each for now." She said filing bills into our hands.  
  
"Car?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"Convertible." She said with a look of supreme satisfaction as she gave him the dino-cap. I couldn't help but wonder what she was so pleased about as Trunks and I went out of the door. Trunks tossed out the dino-cap and opened the car door for me. (Crowd is cued to say "Awwwww! How sweet!" at this point.)  
  
"What was she so happy about?" I asked Trunks, almost nervously. You'd think after watching her on TV for several years I'd know more about her, but I didn't know what the hell to make of this. Her son should know, TV or no TV.  
  
"Don't ask me. She's probably plotting something right now. She's got a nasty habit of pulling surprises on people." He said lightly.  
  
"That helps my severed nerves." I said. My mom had given me the surprise of signing me up for more sports this year, along with only accepting that I should be in honors classes. I never fully enjoyed "surprises" after that.  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"Many."  
  
"Too many to enjoy spending cash?"  
  
"Nah, clothes and accessories make worries and troubles vanish. People are too absorbed in themselves and gossiping about everyone else to worry about anything they can't see." I said, my smile subsiding as I remembered my friends in my dimension, who were everything I'd just said. Was it really so bad to be here?  
  
"Not all people." He said, sounding slightly hurt.  
  
"99.9 % of them." I said bringing back my smile. No, I decided, it was fairly appealing to be here... 


	3. Shop and die

Disclaimer- I don't own this material. (Holds up a sheet of fabric) Or this material (hold up paper containing the DBZ characters)  
  
This Chapter needs a key-  
  
~__~ Trunks' thoughts  
  
'__' Katrina's (my) thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shopping. It was something I'd never really had time to do before, just a few minutes here and there. Before Trunks and I had separated to different stores, he'd told me to get at least 1 formal dress, just in case Bulma decided to have a few parties in this year. [How is that not possible?] So here I was, examining myself in a mirror, pleased, almost proud at how slender I was. From lack of time to eat, I supposed. Or maybe from working out after sports everyday. In any case, I had stationed myself before the mirror in a long black dress with silver off-the-shoulder sleeves. I was turning again when someone came up behind me.  
  
"Wow. That dress looks great on you!" She exclaimed to me. I wondered who could be here now when I turned around. Videl Satan. Had I forgotten about all the other characters? Erasa [did I spell that right?] was next to her.  
  
"Uh, thanks, I guess." I said timidly. The gown was only $50, much less expensive than most of the gaudier dresses.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Erasa asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm not quite sure...yet." I replied.  
  
"You should get it! I mean, Bulma Briefs is having this huge bash next week, that's what we're shopping for. Just about everyone in the city is invited, she has the BEST parties!" Videl squealed eagerly.  
  
"Well, if it looks as good as you say, I don't have much of a choice!" I exclaimed, not quite enthusiastically enough.  
  
"Well, see you later, uh..."  
  
"Katrina." I finished as the pair walked over to look at formal wear. Why does Bulma have to be so social? I thought to myself. Oh well, I'll suffer through it. Then I went to try on even more clothes. Jeans, shirts, shorts, skirts, anything I liked but hadn't fit my previous lifestyle. I decided to buy a second formal dress, because I'd only spent $700 and I couldn't find anything else. This one was light amethyst and had delicate silver embroidery of flowers on the overlay. $80. It fitted my tastes perfectly. Trunks and I had divided at noon, now it was four, when we'd planned to meet in front of the building and get home to eat.  
  
"How'd you do?" he asked me as we walked to the car.  
  
"Well, I guess. And you?"  
  
"Well." He replied as he opened the car door for me again.  
  
"Why do you do that?" I asked, refusing to get in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you keep opening the door for me?"  
  
"Um, I don't know really."  
  
"Close that door, NOW!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you opened it. I can do that by myself!"  
  
"I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically. I really hadn't expected this- right after he said that he closed the door, picked me up and dropped me into the seat. I shrieked in surprise.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"You wanted me to close the door, so I did!" He said, laughing at the bewildered look on my face. I didn't say anything else on the way home, just looked straight ahead, although I was tempted to stare at Trunks, who looked WAY hotter next to me than he did on TV. We got home and he opened the door for me.  
  
"Is it just me, or have we gone through this before?" I asked, irritated.  
  
"It's just you." He said impishly. I thought about refusing to leave the car, but remembering the previous events, decided against it. I got out of the car, sent Trunks a death glare, and gathered the bags of clothes I'd bought.  
  
"You're back! Guess what? I forgot to tell you, you're going to be at a HUGE party I'm having next week! Hope you bought some formal clothes! Otherwise, you can march right back out that door!" Bulma squealed as we got in the door. Trunks and I looked at each other, walked calmly around Bulma, and bolted upstairs to our rooms. I dropped my bags and began to think to myself.  
  
'A party. I'd have to deal with EVERYONE in the DBZ world. Formally. How could I pull it off?' I began putting my clothes away in my closet and dresser. 'Wait, did I say "my closet"? It isn't mine, it's imaginary. And why did I keep calling it home? I'll only be here for a year. Is that a pleasant thought? I really can't tell right now.' I held the black and silver dress against me and looked into the mirror again. 'This is all real. It is happening to me. I do look awesome in this dress.' I thought, hanging it up near the front of the closet. Then I began putting shoes onto a shelf in the back of the closet. I examined a pair of silver spike heels I'd bought to match the black dress. Delicate, feminine. Something I'd always wanted to be, but never had time to be. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. A servant was there.  
  
"It's time for dinner madam." He said curtly.  
  
"Thank you." I said distractedly, still lost in my thoughts. I walked down the stairs after him to hear shouting from the dinning room. Apparently Goten would be spending the night, for he and Chibi Trunks were arguing about who sat where.  
  
"Goten, I sit here, and you sit there!" Chibi Trunks said in a frenzy.  
  
"NO! You sit there, and I'll sit here!" Goten shouted back at him.  
  
"BOYS! JUST SIT!" Bulma shouted, "Or you won't get ANY food!" Chibi Trunks and Goten scrambled to sit, crashed into each other, grabbed the closest chair, and sat perfectly still with smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
"Ugh. Good evening Katrina, Trunks!" Bulma said cheerfully. In my amusement over Goten and Chibi Trunks, I hadn't noticed Mirai Trunks standing next to me. Then Vegeta walked into the room. This surprised me, Vegeta had never seemed like a family man to me. But then, Trunks never liked shopping. He glared at me, evaluated me. Why, I don't know. He narrowed his eyes and sat adjacent to Bulma. I sat as far away from Chibi Trunks and Goten as I could, knowing their eating habits. Mirai Trunks sat two seats away from me. Chibi Trunks and Goten stuffed their faces, while Mirai Trunks and Vegeta maintained their dignity and ate more humanely. I guess not having time to eat had permanent affects; the only thing I could force myself to eat was a roll. Trunks shot me a concerned look as I excused myself from the table. I went up to my room 'am I using possessives again?' and picked up one of the books I'd bought. Ironically, the title was "A Tale of Two Cities." I laughed to myself about that play on life. Another knock interrupted the silence of my bedroom. This time Mirai Trunks stood at my door.  
  
"Do you have a problem?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, lots of them."  
  
"No, what I mean is...are you...I mean, is that all you usually eat?" He inquired, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.  
  
"Um, I guess. I never really thought about it. I don't usually eat at all."  
  
"Have you considered getting help...?"  
  
"What?! I'm not anorexic, how could you think that?" I cried, completely infuriated with him. I couldn't believe that I hadn't picked up on it earlier.  
  
"I didn't say... I just...I mean, it isn't healthy, that's all." He said quietly. 'OK, I messed up'. He was just trying to look out for me, being his sweet self. How could I have thought he would jump to such harsh accusations?  
  
"Hey, sorry I yelled. I'm just a little high-strung." I said apologetically.  
  
"I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
"You're one to talk. All those fights you've been in? And you're telling me not to kill myself from starvation!"  
  
"Um, speaking of fighting, do you?"  
  
"Not really, no. Why?"  
  
"I can't believe that. I can't believe you. I sense your ki; my father sensed your ki. So how do you think you can get off lying?" He demanded angrily.  
  
"I can't explain that." I said nervously. 'What's going on?' Trunks threw his fist at me and I automatically blocked it. 'How did I do that?'  
  
"Yeah, I bet you can't." He said furiously, "Who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am, I told you who I am. I really have no clue what's going on. Why can't you believe me?" I asked, removing my hand from its position with Trunks'. He was obviously surprised at that motion, because his own fist dropped.  
  
"I can't, I can't believe you..." he muttered, his eyes on the ground. I put my hand under his chin and raised his face so that he was looking into my eyes.  
  
"Believe me." I said simply, removing my hand. He turned and walked out, his face to the ground again. I looked after him and just before he turned the corner I saw him touch the place where my hand had been. I couldn't imagine what thoughts were running through his mind. I walked over to my bed and laid down. As I closed my eyes, the words, "What is she?" appeared in front of me.  
  
'What was that all about?' I asked myself as I reopened my eyes. I closed them again, a moment later, only to see more words emerge. ~Does she really not know? Is that possible? She has soft eyes; she doesn't look like she's set on murder, like Cell, like 17 and 18 did. Or is she trying to deceive me? Why can't I believe her? God, not even one hour ago I thought I could be in love with her, now I don't know if I should be fighting her. What should I do? What can I do? ~ 'What the hell is going on? There's no way I'm reading his thoughts. That's just about as plausible as me turning into a cartoon to solve my problems. Oh wait, can't use that example. Is it possible?' I've decided that anything is possible at this point. 'Did he say love? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' ~What can I do, what the hell is going on? ~ 'Hmm, great minds think alike...  
  
  
  
Well, that's five pages, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^.^ I want to continue! 


	4. Breakfast Overblow

~What am I going to do? ~ Trunks thought as soon as he woke up.  
  
'I wonder what I'll do. He doesn't even know what he'll do.'  
  
~I know what Katrina will do though. She'll try to smooth it over or talk it out. I'd rather forget it all. ~  
  
'Well now I know what not to do.'  
  
~What do I say to her now? Just a casual good morning? That should work. Just keep the lines of communication open. Yeah, that's what I should do. ~  
  
'So I'll just talk to him like nothing ever happened. How hard can that be?' There was a knock at my door.  
  
"Allow me to escort you to breakfast Madam." Said the servant from dinner, only in a much better mood.  
  
"Why thank you!" I said, placing my hand on his arm. As we entered the dining room, I couldn't help but see if I could see Trunks' thoughts with my eyes open. ~That could've been me if I hadn't screwed up. ~ Apparently, I could. I took the first friendly gesture and sat next to him.  
  
"Good morning!" I said cheerfully, hoping this would work.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Good morning!" he replied, certainly taken off guard.  
  
"Would you care to go for a walk with me after breakfast?" I asked him amiably.  
  
"Sure!" ~Does she even remember what an ass I was last night? ~  
  
"It just isn't right to hold grudges," I said, hoping to start a conversation, "Especially against someone you care about."  
  
"Yeah, that's for sure. Vegeta would've been dead a long time ago if I held ill will." Bulma stated.  
  
"How do you figure that Woman?" Vegeta practically screamed at her.  
  
"Well, I didn't have to fix the gravity room every time you demolished it. You wouldn't have gotten much training, so you'd be dead."  
  
"I don't need that room to train myself!"  
  
"Then I guess you don't mind if I destroy it."  
  
"Go ahead Woman, I dare you." Vegeta said carelessly, obviously thinking that she was just joking. With that, Bulma jumped up and ran towards her lab, soon followed by Vegeta. Right after they left, I went up to my room to get dressed. 'Am I using possessives again?'  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Trunks who was now sitting alone at the table. Chibi Trunks and Goten had gone off to do who knows what much earlier in the morning.  
  
"To put decent clothes on, why? You wanna come?" I asked in a half joking, half sly voice. Trunks blushed furiously at my last question.  
  
"Uh, no, that's alright. You go do that, I'll meet you back here to go." He replied, still blushing. After a moment of looking through my closet 'damn possessives', I decided on a plain black tank top and jeans. To get to the front door, we had to pass by the lab. The door was open, and we saw why there hadn't been any explosions, Vegeta and Bulma were making out on the floor. ~Well, that's one way to keep your pride and get your way at the same time. ~ I couldn't help letting out a little chuckle as we walked on to the front door.  
  
  
  
Well, this chapter WAS twice as long, but I decided to cut it in half because I didn't feel like typing anymore and it's only two pages long, but you can deal with a short chapter and quick update, right? Well, over and out. 


End file.
